


For You, the Equal

by Eellii112



Series: For When [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eellii112/pseuds/Eellii112
Summary: For them





	For You, the Equal

For You who has been there since your start,

Don't give up, don't give in, you are stubborn - this is good,

Being small is a good thing but don't let them over power you,

Speak up to those you don't know - they are the ones you'll have to fight the hardest, they don't know you - make them,

Worry until you're limit but no more, you are too important to hurt,

You are good, great, brave, and strong, some of the qualities I aspired to be,

Above all you are generous, you will give all you can and more - don't give up yourself,

Time with you was the best you were my playmate before his, for that I am grateful,

Think critically of all, just because you love them doesn't make them right,

I wish for more time above all with you,

You were there,

I love you

For You who was human


End file.
